The Two Heart Harmony
by BreakMan 45
Summary: The same Regular days with the same regular people but sometimes Rigby thinks things should change Warnings: Human, slight AU, One sided Mordecai x Rigby Rigby x Margaret
1. Chapter 1

**I don't and will never own Regular show**

* * *

><p>The sun, that orb of swirling fire and light slowly descending from the sky and sinking beneath the horizon. Observing this sight was two figures, who sat on a mossy park bench.<p>

One was a short brown-haired teen boy, his companion was also a teen boy with black spiky hair and slightly taller. The sky was filled with a stunning hue of orange as the clouds soared through it. The taller

one sat forth, breaking the silence between the two.

"Isn't it beautiful Rigby?" asked the taller one turning to his friend with a smile, the teen smiled back, looking into his friend's eyes.

"It sure is Mordecai", replied Rigby as he ran his hand over the bench and towards Mordecai's hand, "But not as beautiful as you". Their hands met in a moment of pure ecstasy and electricity. Mordecai

blushed and chuckled at his companion's compliment,

"Dude that was so cheesy" he said falling back laughing against the bench. Rigby smiled at his friend's response. "Well I guess you like cheesy by the looks of things" replied Rigby with a smirk pointing to

Mordecai's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" asked Mordecai. Rigby continued to smirk and point to Mordecai's cheeks, who now caught on to what his friend was implying as he felt his warm face.

"Well I guess I do, then again I also like you Rigby a lot" replied the teen as he stroked Rigby's head. "Dude, you say I'm bad that was even cheesier" said Rigby through his laughter.

"No it wasn't I thought it was pretty sweet actually" said Mordecai as he continued to stroke Rigby's fur.

"Dude trust me when I say this. Your love talk is on a whole other level of suckage" replied Rigby.

"Oh yeah and you're a real Romeo aren't you?" said Mordecai sarcastically.

Rigby looked Mordecai in the eyes, " I got you didn't I" replied Rigby with a wink.

Mordecai smiled leaning towards Rigby's face. "That is", he said as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "So true". He planted a kiss on Rigby's puckered lips. Then the two broke through each others lips

with their tongues, playing a little game of tonsil tennis as the sun set before them. Mordecai broke the kiss pulling back from his friend who had a drop of saliva run down his chin. Mordecai gently wiped it

away with his finger. Rigby smiled at the gesture. "I'm so lucky to have you man" said Rigby as he put a hand on Mordecai's chest, "I really am, you've made things so much better for me, I feel like I can do

anything". Mordecai smiled at Rigby, he was never this nice and emotional about things before. It warmed Mordecai to know how Rigby felt and that he wasn't just some friend with benefits, then there was a

few seconds of silence.

"I can feel your heart", said Rigby with his hand on Mordecai's chest, the black haired boy put a hand over his friends pulling him closer, hugging him. He then let him go, putting an arm around his friend as

they sat back and watched the sun continue to set. After a while, darkness, like a plague swept thru the park as the sun sank beneath the horizon . The sky now with more clouds began to gently rain.

Mordecai and Rigby got up from their seat and headed to a peculiar placed house. Their pace quickened as the rain fell harder and faster. It fell, striking anything and everything beneath it. They were soaked

to the bone.

Rigby sprinted towards the house through the mud and grass, Mordecai taking the cleaner but slower route via path. Eventually they made it to the house, Mordecai shoving the key into the door. Dripping

wet and dirty they hopped inside. Rigby couldn't stop giggling at their little encounter with the rain. Holding hands, the two made their way upstairs and into the bathroom.

Rigby sat on edge of the bathtub rubbing his face to try and dry it. "Maybe this will help", said Mordecai as he knelt down with a clean towel. Rigby smiled as Mordecai began drying him down. When Mordecai

was trying to get the mud out between his feet, Rigby put a hand on Mordecai's cheek. It was soaking wet, He gently moved Mordecai's face to meet his own. Their eyes once again met in a moment that

could only be described as pure love

"Rigby…Rigby…"said a faint voice, the moment was being interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Ugh Rigby, wake up!" shouted Mordecai with an angry tone.<p>

He gently kicked the little couch the teen was sleeping on, he then nudged his body with his heel. The teen rolled over, smiling in his sleep, and grabbed onto Mordecai's foot, holding it tight to his chest.

Mordecai sighed as he knelt down to release his foot from Rigby, who then woke up. The bright light almost blinded him as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Mordecai standing over him, wet

and wearing nothing but a towel, toothbrush in his hand.

"Dude hurry up and get ready Benson going to be pissed", said Mordecai as he continued to brush his teeth. "Yeah yeah whatever I'm up already jeez!" Yelled Rigby as he got up from his couch and made his

way to the bathroom.

"Yeah whatever then Rigby, see if I care if Benson fires you", said Mordecai as he finished dressing and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. Passing one of the many clocks that hung inside the house,

Mordecai soon noticed it was 10:23 am, he had let Rigby sleep for an extra hour, but now he was regretting it after his friend's outburst and yet, Rigby looked so happy while he was sleeping, he wondered

what he was dreaming of…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody, looks like i'm sill doing this so on that note

**I do not own Regular Show**

* * *

><p>Rigby's mind was blank as he began his morning routine, he couldn't comprehend why he had dreamed Mordecai and him together, he wasn't gay and even if he was Mordecai was his bro and he would never<p>

try to do anything, but something kept gnawing at the back of his mind, something that made him mad, even now as he brushed his teeth he still felt angry, but he still couldn't figure out why.

_Maybe you want Mordecai, like in the dream_

The stray thought seemed to have come from nowhere, but was it true, is that why he was so agitated with Mordecai when he woke him up, because he wanted him? There came no reply except for his own

steady heartbeat, which kept on as he stared at himself in the mirror, looking into his own dark brown eyes which held dark circles around them due to too many late nights with Mordecai.

_Mordecai…_

Maybe he would ask Skips, about what these thoughts were, then again maybe he shouldn't. What would Mordecai think if he overheard him, Rigby couldn't let that happen, then again what if Mordecai felt

the same way.

Wait a minute….. Mordecai!

He had forgot about their boss, who by now was ether on fire, or choking on his rage, but before he could rush downstairs, a loud, booming voice cried from the other side of the restroom door

"RIGBY!"

Rigby knew who was on the other side, Benson his boss, the one man who seem to irk him the most.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

There came no reply as Rigby begrudgingly opened the door, revealing Benson, who already seemed ready to blow, but Rigby was in his own mood today.

"What do you want" Rigby asked in a impassive tone.

"What do I want!" Benson began "I want you to get your slacker butt outside, so you and Mordecai can mow the lawn, that's what I want" He finished as he began to take deep breaths, to relive the strain of

yelling

"Okay, fine whatever I'm going" Rigby said in a mock defeated voice as he made his way past Benson

He stopped half-way down the hall realizing too late what his employer had said

_ Did he say we're mowing the lawn!_

* * *

><p><strong>Plz Review<strong>


End file.
